


Revenant

by ReaderJane



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-08
Updated: 2011-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-20 14:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderJane/pseuds/ReaderJane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Timeline: Villains<br/>Written for the open_on_sunday prompt, "Restore"<br/>Disclaimer: still not mine, alas<br/>Author's Note: comics-compliant, but only for the first few issues</p>
    </blockquote>





	Revenant

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: Villains  
> Written for the open_on_sunday prompt, "Restore"  
> Disclaimer: still not mine, alas  
> Author's Note: comics-compliant, but only for the first few issues

_Three years._

You left me in that cage eating rat chow for three years, and then one day, Bippity! A swirl of fairy dust and Willow's the hero?

If you'd worked half as hard at restoring me as raising Buffy, I'd have been back before her. I could have _helped_. But I wasn't good enough for your club, was I? Second chances for the inner circle, but not for Amy the rat.

Now look what a mess you've made. The enemy of my enemy, flayed like a deer in the forest.

Well guess what, Willow?

I can restore things, too.


End file.
